


(cover your eyes) so you don't know the secret

by thepistolgirl



Series: the big apple bites, but baby so do i [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: (the origin of) Friends With Benefits, Booty Calls (kinda), Episode: s04e14 I Do, How Do I Tag, M/M, Past Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 19:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10420308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepistolgirl/pseuds/thepistolgirl
Summary: As he stood in the glass box, feeling the motion of it rising and tapping his heel to the droning elevator music, he took a few deep breaths to settle himself. Was he really going to do this? His life was complicated enough already and he could do without making it more so.Kurt didn't get much time to consider it any further, as a large living room came into view and with it, a smirking Sebastian Smythe.'aka, their origin.circa ep14





	

**Author's Note:**

> breif warning:  
> mentions if past infidelity  
> (technical) infidelity  
> while kurt is 100% sober by the time he's at sebastian's place, he drinks previous to that. sooo, while i dont see this as dub-con, i could get why someone would  
> & my terrible punctuation ;)
> 
> so, this was sorta inspired by the final 'anything could happen' scene in ep14, bc i was super bummed when they didnt do anything with kurt for that bit. that means this was written while listening to that song (yay context!)  
> not beta-read, all mistakes are my own

The hour and a half flight back to New York gave Kurt a lot of time to think about what had happened in the past 48 hours. He'd gone from still being hurt and annoyed at Blaine (rightfully so, he believed) to fooling around with him pre-(not)wedding, to actually hooking up with him in a hotel room. Even after that he'd ended up going to see a show with him, though thankfully it wasn't any kind of date. (He really hoped Blaine got that.)

To be completely honest, he almost regretted it. Yes it had given him closer and had admittedly been fun in the way that sex pretty much always was, but it still felt wrong for a multitude of reasons. One, he felt like he was reverting back to the self-conscious, permanent shadow high school Kurt; completely destroying how far he'd come since moving to New York. Two, and probably the most important one: he was sort of dating Adam!

God, he felt like such a hypocrite.

Adam was sweet and handsome and British and cared so much for Kurt. Honestly, Kurt felt horrendous, and that wasn't even thinking about the almost-kiss that had almost-happened with Sebastian Smythe.

Ignoring the questioning glance he could feel burning into his back from the lady next to him, Kurt rested his forehead against the cool porthole window and groaned in frustration. This was just getting ridiculous.

  
-

  
Kurt stared down at his phone. His stupid, tempting phone, that he had stupidly used in all of it's tempting glory. Really, he shouldn't be allowed any kind of alcohol after 11pm (though really he shouldn't drink at all with his brief yet traumatising history) but Rachel had already gone to bed with Brody and Adam was still visiting his Aunt in LA for the weekend, so it's not like there was anyone to stop him. Although, it's not like he would get a reply at this time anyway, right?

With that thought in mind, Kurt took another swig from the large bottle of Prosecco (part of Brody's Valentines gift to Rachel, but it'd been days since she'd gotten it and it was only a third of the way empty. Plus, he was lonely, so screw her.), one of the only alcohol beverages that he could actually stand, just as his phone came to life with a buzz. Once he'd unlocked it, he was able to once again witness his own foolish bravery.

  
To: the chipmunk  
11:46pm  
you home alone?

11:46pm  
cuz i'm alone

11:47pm  
we should be alone together

  
Kurt would've slumped over in his gradually sobering embarrassment, if not for the reply he'd just gotten.

  
From: the chipmunk  
11:52pm  
Sounds good. C U soon.

  
For a few moments Kurt sat at the kitchen counter, frozen. Had Sebastian understood what he'd meant? And if he had, was this him agreeing? Or was he just being friendly? (Or as friendly as Sebastian could get, at least.)

Slowly, Kurt stood up, eyes still locked on his phone. Then he sat again. Then stood. Sat. Finally, he stood decisively, tucking the stool underneath the table so he wouldn't be tempted to sit again.

With quick motions, Kurt gathered his phone, wallet and keys, stalked over to the door and began pulling on his jacket and scarf. He was only wearing some form-fitting sweatpants and a hoodie underneath, but it's not like it mattered what he was wearing when going out in the middle of the night in a city that had for sure seen much worse.

He pulled opened the door and, looking back to see a dim light still shining from Rachel's area, slid it gently shut behind him.

There was something strangely excitable about being out and about in New York when it was much too late and more dangerous than he was comfortable with, but right now the thought was nothing more than a small niggle in the back of his mind. He threw his arm up, yelled "taxi!" at any one of the oncoming yellow cabs approaching him in a way that reminded him of classic rom-coms films set in the greatest city on Earth, climbed in, and gave an uptown address to the driver.

After a good half hour of staring at the light of New York after dark, the cab finally slowed down to a solid stop. After paying the driver and pulling himself out of the car, Kurt stood to stare at the huge building before him.

The first time he had been to Sebastian's place, he was pretty sure it was all one big joke. After all, what eighteen year old gives in the penthouse of a New York high rise? 

Sebastian Smythe, apparently. Of course now he knew that it was actually a graduation/getting to Columbia gift from his Dad, but still.

As he approached the large revolving door that lead into the lobby, Kurt nodded in greeting at the security guard that was standing there. Gerald was a large man with the slightest belly and one of the most warm smiles that he had ever had the pleasure of witnessing. Even now, when he looked like he'd been standing at the entrance for hours, he still gave Kurt a cheeky grin.

"It's rather late, isn't it Mr.Hummel?"

Kurt shrugged. "It's New York, it's never late here."

Gerald nodded with huffing laughter. "Right you are, Mr.Hummel."

"You know you can call me Kurt, right?" He reminded gently as he stepped into the door section.

"Of course Mr Hummel. You know where to go?"

Kurt rolled his eyes as a grin crept on to his face, and he started pushing the door around. "Of course I do."

He left their conversation there as he strolled through the large lobby, past the general elevators and towards a single one at the back of the room, and pressed then button labeled 'P'. He waited a few moments for it to buzz, and then a few more for the doors to open.

As he stood in the glass box, feeling the motion of it rising and tapping his heel to the droning elevator music, he took a few deep breaths to settle himself. Was he really going to do this? His life was complicated enough already and he could do without making it more so.

Kurt didn't get much time to consider it any further, as a large living room came into view and with it, a smirking Sebastian Smythe.

Kurt stepped out slowly once the glass doors had opened, not moving his eye's away from Sebastian's moss green ones. It wasn't like he hadn't already had the the chance to fawn over the interior design of Sebastian's place anyway.

"Thank you for letting me up." Kurt's voice was quiet.

"Thank you for coming over." Sebastian replied. "You know where the bedroom is."

His heartbeat was almost thudding in his ears as he swallowed his nerves, and spun to make his way through the living room.

Despite how often he'd actually been here, Kurt had never seen Sebastian's bedroom. It wasn't for any reason really, There was just never a need for him to be in there, until now that it. Immediately, his attention was captured by the humungous window, spanning wall-to-wall and ceiling-to-floor. The light pollution of New York meant that even in the middle of the night, the bedroom was aglow with light. Kurt wondered how Sebastian got anything done in here, since from what he could tell, there weren't even any blinds or curtains to block it all out

After tearing his eyes away from the breath-taking view, Kurt's previous wonderings about whether Sebastian was asleep or not were now answered, as he took a glance at his massive bed. His white sheets were messy and wrinkled near the headboard, like someone had been sitting on them, but it was neat enough to show that no sleeping had been happening. His theory was confirmed by the textbooks and open notebooks on the nightstand that looked like they'd been hastily stacked on top of one another.

"Did I pass the inspection?" Kurt was brought out of his thoughts by Sebastian's voice, and when he turned around he saw him leaning against the door frame with a gentle grin.

Kurt narrowed his eyes as he felt his lips twist into an amused smile. "I suppose so." He huffed.

"Fantastic." Sebastian started stepping closer to Kurt. "Let's get down to business then."

Kurt watched with held breath as Sebastian crept close until there was barely a few inches between him.

"Business?" He asked, as if he had come over with any kind of innocent ideas in mind. As he felt Sebastian slide his hands around his waist to pull him even closer, Kurt moved his hands up Sebastian's shirt clad torso.

"Uh huh." Sebastian murmured, his face millimetre's from Kurt's own. Their noses brushed a few times as Sebastian moved into place and looked into Kurt's eyes, his own half-lidded. Kurt was very suddenly reminded of the almost-thing that had happened over a week ago, the proximity they were sharing then, replicated now. Thankfully, they weren't fighting this time.

"Sebastian.." Kurt murmured, but he didn't much any further than that. Sebastian had taken his breath away in a searing kiss.

Back in high school, Kurt had once wondered if Sebastian actually was as much of a playboy as he claimed to be with his twenty-minute relationships. After all, how could someone be that good, that 'legendary', at only 18?

Right now, Kurt had no problem believe that Sebastian got all the ass he could want, and more, if this is how he kissed them. His lips were every so slightly chapped, scratching deliciously against Kurt's own soft ones, and his tongue was hot, insistent and clearly very talented. Kurt moved his hands up to lace together behind Sebastian's neck, feeling the soft brown hair in the process.

Sebastian ducked his head down to started pressing sweet kisses down Kurt's neck, his tongue following the trail.

"Se-Sebastian," Kurt almost whined, getting a silent chuckle in response. He made small tugging motions, as if to pull Sebastian closer, as if that were possible. "The be-ed". Sebastian sucking on the particularly sensitive pulse point of his neck caused a gasp to interrupt Kurt's words.

Sebastian made a shushing noise in response. "I've got you, c'mon" he murmured into Kurt rapidly pinking skin. He stepped backwards twice, pulling Kurt with him, and sat down on the edge of his bed. He moved his hands down Kurt's body, purposely curling his fingers into the crease where Kurt's ass met his thigh, until they were at the tendon behind Kurt's knees. He pulled them enough for Kurt to get the message, and he rested his knees on the plush bed covers either side of Sebastian's hips. He gradually lowered himself down till he was practically in Sebastian's lap.

Feeling Sebastian's hands move back to his behind, Kurt caught his lips in another kiss, this one a lot more hurried with clear intent of what was to come. With sudden realisation, Kurt pulled away to catch Sebastian's -who looked liked his been given whiplash with the sudden change- eye.

"You have a condom right?"

Sebastian stared at Kurt for a few seconds before grinning, dropping his head with a shaking laugh. "That's what you're worried about?"

Kurt didn't even blink. "Well, do you?" He inquired further.

Sebastian looked up at him, his smarmy grin still in place. "You think I'd let this happen if I didn't?" He moved in to place a slow kiss against Kurt's jaw, then another on his cheek. "Relax, okay? I told you, I've got you."

"But-"

"Sh, no." Sebastian moved one of his hands to Kurt's face, where he held Kurt's chin in one hand. "Just let it go."

Kurt pursed his lips hesitantly. "Okay." He said solidly.

"Okay?"

"Yeah."

Sebastian's reassuring smile was exactly what he needed right now, Kurt decided.

"Finally."

-

end.

**Author's Note:**

> welp, its official, im writing a kurtbastian s4 fix-it series!! thank you for encouraging me dear enablers!!  
> idk if this will cover every episode of s4, some fics might cover several at a time, but i'll try to keep it concise :)) and hey, it could even go into s5 if i feel like it!
> 
> ps: the 'almost-kiss' and fight will be explained in a later fic ;*


End file.
